Coming Home Again
by Marymel
Summary: A former team member returns, and two hope for a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **As you probably know, I've decided to keep Nick in Vegas. I hate that he wasn't in the finale, and I thought Jackson would like his Uncle Nicky to be home.**

 **Also, even though I posted my story Back To Work a couple of weeks ago, Morgan's still on maternity leave at the start of this story.**

 **Y** **ou don't necessarily have to read my story Where We Should Be, but I got the inspiration for this from a part in the story. I miss Wendy on the show, and love her relationship with Hodges. Since she left in season eleven to become a CSI in Portland, I thought it would be good for her to come back to team as a CSI. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders sat across from Conrad Ecklie and just stared at the sheriff. While they all agreed the Grave Shift was shorthanded since Sara was still away with Grissom and Morgan was still on maternity leave, when Ecklie told them of the new CSI he wanted to bring in, they thought he was nuts.

Clearing his throat, Greg asked, "Hodges know you're doing this?"

Conrad sighed. "Not yet. And I know this is going to cause some tension..." The three nodded, knowing of the history with the former lab tech and new CSI. "But," Conrad continued, "We need the help."

"Agreed," Catherine said. Conrad had just promoted the former CSI to lab director, Nick was promoted to head of Grave, and Greg and Sara were promoted to co-assistant supervisors. Catherine smiled softly at the two men she watched grow from newbie criminalists to strong CSIs. "We're in good hands with these guys. But will there be any tension between those two?"

"If there is, they can handle it," Nick said. "But Conrad's right. We've only got us, Morgan, Lindsey, Sara, Hodges and Henry. And Lindsey, Hodges and Henry are all Level One CSIs. We need the backup."

"Okay," Greg said with a sigh. "But Hodges isn't going to like this." Conrad simply sighed and smiled.

Meanwhile, David Hodges was showing Greg's son Jackson a bicarbonate bomb. The little boy laughed as the small container popped up and flew across the room.

For someone who once said he had an aversion to children, Hodges loved spending time with Jackson. He laughed softly as Jackson's giggles carried through the lab. David looked up and stopped when he spotted a familiar brunette glancing through the lab. No, he told himself. It couldn't be _her_ , could it?

He was so focused on the brunette that he missed another bicarbonate bomb...until it conked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Uncle Hodges, you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Uh...yeah," David shook his head. "Just wasn't watching."

"You gotta be careful," Jackson said.

The brunette smiled and looked at the lab tech and little boy. She'd met the sweet boy just a couple of years before, when she briefly returned to Vegas for a conference. She never thought she'd return to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, but they were a second family to her. With everything that happened - losing Warrick, Riley Adams and Ray Langston coming on board, Riley leaving, her leaving to become a CSI in Portland, the whole Langston fallout, then D.B. Russell coming on board and helping bring everyone together before leaving to work with the FBI - she told herself no one would blame her if she didn't ever want to come back. But Sheriff Conrad Ecklie called and said he knew of her and David's history - or lack of, she told herself - but would still like her to come work for the lab as a CSI. Then Nick called and said she'd be working with him and the new Grave Shift team, and he'd love to work with her again. So, when her sister accepted a job in town, she decided to come back home to Vegas.

She never pictured David Hodges having or doing anything with kids, but there was something so right about watching him with Greg Sanders' little boy.

Just then, a pretty redheaded woman walked past the lab. "Can I help you with something?" She asked the woman.

The woman did a double take and smiled. "Oh, my...you're Lindsey? Catherine's daughter?"

Lindsey laughed softly. "Yeah. I'm a CSI Level One now."

"Oh, wow!"

"You must be the new CSI," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, I'm..."

"Wendy?" Hodges shouted.

Wendy smiled softly as he came out of his lab with Jackson.

"Yeah," Wendy said as she cleared her throat. She shook Lindsey's hand. "I'm Wendy Simms."

 **TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson and Greta are my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you csinycastle85 for the review! Hope you and everyone enjoy this chapter! And pretty please review!**

Wendy and Hodges just stood and stared at each other. Both had thought about seeing each other again, but their hearts swelled as the moment actually happened.

Lindsey looked at the two staring at each other with looks that spoke of lost chances. "You two know each..." Before Lindsey got the whole question out, Jackson peered out the door and smiled. "Hi, Lindsey!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Lindsey said as she hugged Jackson.

Wendy smiled when she saw the sweet little boy. "Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the last time I saw you, I think you were about three years old."

Hodges looked confused. "You saw him..."

"I was here for a conference," Wendy explained. "We invited you to dinner, remember?"

Hodges blushed slightly. "Oh...yeah. I'd just met...someone."

Wendy nodded. "Someone... Italian?"

Hodges' eyes widened. "How did you..."

"I...still talk to Henry," Wendy explained.

Hodges nodded. "Remind me to thank him later," he said sarcastically.

Wendy smiled softly and nodded.

Lindsey and Jackson watched the two awkwardly get reacquainted. "Are you friends with Uncle Hodges?" Jackson asked.

"Um..." Wendy began.

"We were friends," Hodges said. "But she got another job."

"Oh," Jackson said. "Did you move far away, like Mrs. Barbara?"

"D.B.'s wife," Lindsey said when Wendy looked confused. "She was his babysitter."

"Oh," Wendy said. She smiled at Jackson. "Yeah, I did. But my sister got a better job close by. So when your dad and Nick called and said you needed the extra help, I told them I'd love to."

Hodges stared at the beautiful woman. "That's good," he said after a couple of moments.

"Are you gonna work in the lab?" Jackson asked. "Cause Uncle Hodges doesn't work in the lab much anymore."

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked at Hodges, who was now blushing. "You don't?"

Hodges blushed. "No. Henry and I got promoted a few months ago. I'm a CSI Level One."

Wendy's jaw dropped and she blinked in surprise. "Wow," she said after a few moments. "You finally got out in the field. That's awesome. Really!"

Hodges smirked slightly. "Yeah, I am in good company. Me, Henry and Lindsey." He gestured to the young woman with the little boy.

Lindsey cleared her throat softly. "Yeah. Nick and Greg offered me a spot with Grave. Henry, Hodges and I have great teachers. Greg and Sara are co-assistant supervisors. Morgan's on the team. You know her?"

"Yeah, I met her when I met him," Wendy said as she smiled at Jackson.

Hodges smiled and wished he hadn't let Wendy leave at all. Wendy found herself feeling the same way.

"Maybe we..." Hodges and Wendy started to say simultaneously. Both smiled awkwardly. Jackson looked at the two of them. "Uncle Hodges, aren't you happy she's gonna work here?"

Wendy smiled as Hodges blushed. Just then, Nick and Greg came around the corner. "Hey!" Nick said when he saw his friends.

Jackson rushed to Greg. "Hi, daddy!" He said as he hugged him.

"Hey!" Greg said as he hugged his son.

Wendy smiled at the two and realized she missed everyone in Vegas. "Hi," she said as she hugged Greg.

"Welcome back," Nick said when Wendy hugged him. "You ready to meet with Catherine and Ecklie?"

Wendy smiled at Hodges, who was blushing red. She nodded and said, "Ready."

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you csinycastle85 and csijenniferlynn for your reviews!**

 **A bit more happens in this chapter, and I wanted to bring Sara back. And I always liked the relationship between Wendy, Hodges and Henry, so I reunited them here. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Wendy sat across from Catherine, Nick and Greg while Ecklie looked at her employment jacket. "Still a Level Two?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I have a few more cases before I become a Level Three." Wendy smiled nervously.

"But you have worked a solo case?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. And I have worked with the LVPD Crime Lab before." She smiled at her old friends.

Conrad nodded and cleared his throat. "Well...your jacket is impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you have worked in the field with the team?" Conrad asked.

Wendy smiled hesitantly. "Yes. Ray...er, former CSI Langston invited me to help with a couple of cases. And I worked on a case with Henry and Hodges and Mandy when we were still lab techs."

"Mandy is still working in fingerprints," Nick said. "Henry and Hodges were promoted."

"Oh, good." Wendy sighed quietly.

Her former colleagues glanced at each other and her. After a few moments, Conrad spoke. "Let's address the elephant in the room, shall we?"

Wendy nodded. "Me and Hodges," she said quietly.

"Look," Nick said. "I invited you back because I know you're a good criminalist. Your boss and coworkers had great things to say about you. And, like Greg, you worked hard, worked your way up and are a good CSI." Greg nodded and smiled at his friends.

Wendy smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Besides that," Greg added, "We have three Level One CSIs. Morgan is on maternity leave, Sara and I are co-supervisors...in other words, we need a CSI who knows the job."

"I understand," Wendy said. "And I appreciate the confidence."

"But..." Conrad said. "Will it be a problem for you and David Hodges to work together?"

Wendy took a deep breath. "I think... I had to move out to move forward. I've been good. Like Greg, I found that I am a good CSI and I can do the job. And I loved my job in Portland, but I missed this place every day. I realized I have a home here. And...Hodges is part of that." She looked at the understanding faces of her old friends. "It won't be a problem," she said confidently.

Meanwhile, David Hodges joined Sara and Henry at a B&E crime scene. He replayed both his meeting with Wendy at the lab and their last meeting when she told him she was leaving in his mind for what felt like the hundredth time. He always wished he was stronger - that he'd told her how he felt and asked her - maybe even begged her - to stay. Now she was back, and he knew he didn't want to let her go.

He numbly photographed broken glass and drops of blood, still thinking about Wendy and all that happened in the years since she left. He sighed to himself. "Do your job," he muttered.

"I am," Henry said hesitantly.

Hodges looked up at Wendy's good friend. "Did you know she's back?"

Tentatively, Henry said, "Wendy?" Hodges glared at Henry. The former DNA tech cleared his throat. "Uh...yes. She called me. Said Nick and Conrad called her, said the team needed the help. And she said her sister got a good job at WLVU. She teaches psychology. Anyway, she asked about you."

Hodges eyes brightened. "She did?"

Henry relaxed a bit. "Yes. I told her you were engaged but broke up."

Hodges nodded. "You told her about Elisabetta."

Henry sighed. "Look...Wendy wants to be back here. And, obviously, you want her back here too. So why don't you talk to her?"

Sighing heavily, Hodges said, "You're right. I need to step up. Wendy's back, and maybe we..."

Sara cleared her throat. "Maybe what? You can stop photographing the same spot?" She nodded to the glass and blood Hodges had photographed for five minutes.

Hodges chuckled nervously. "Yes. I'll process the rest of the store." He smiled and moved to the cash register.

* * *

After perhaps the most awkwardly silent car ride either of them ever had, the three returned to the lab. As Henry and Hodges rounded the corner, they spotted Wendy looking at the DNA lab.

Henry cleared his throat. "This place just can't keep DNA techs."

Wendy turned and smiled widely. "Hi!"

The two friends hugged. "Welcome back!" Henry said. He pulled away and nervously asked, "You are back, right? You get the job?"

Wendy smiled and glanced at Hodges. "I did," she whispered.

Hodges felt like his heart was doing somersaults. "All right!" Henry said. "It is going to be so great to have you back!"

Wendy glanced at Hodges. "I hope so."

Hodges smiled thoughtfully. He nodded to the former lab techs. "Congratulations," he said to Wendy. When she smiled skeptically, he added, "I'm serious. I...we really missed you."

Breathing deeply, Wendy said, "Thanks."

Henry glanced between the two. "Well, I think I'll start on this evidence," he said as he held up the evidence bag he brought in. Smiling at Wendy, he said, "We'll catch up later."

"Okay," she said with a smile. She looked at Hodges and smiled hesitantly. Both stood in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours.

"So..." Wendy said.

"Yeah..." Hodges said. "Seriously, it is going to be good to have you back," he said sincerely. "I mean, as a field mouse." Hodges winced slightly.

Wendy chuckled. "Thanks." More silence followed.

Greg rounded the corner and smiled at the two former lab techs. "If you're having trouble adjusting to the field..."

Hodges rolled his eyes and Wendy smiled. "Hey!" She said as she hugged Greg. "Thank you again for the new job."

"Oh, you're welcome," Greg said. "You, Hodges and Henry together again. It's going to be good."

Wendy pulled away. "Speaking of good news, what's this about Morgan on maternity leave?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "Jackson's got a baby sister." He pulled his cell phone out and showed Wendy a picture. "Her name's Greta."

Wendy gasped softly. "Oh, wow! What a cutie pie! And look how Jackson's grown! Does he like her?"

"He loves her," Greg replied. "Not too crazy about changing diapers, but he can't spend enough time with her."

"Aw, that's so great!" Wendy said.

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. "Uncle Hodges babysits sometimes." He grinned slyly at Hodges.

Wendy raised her eyebrows and looked at her blushing former colleague. "He does?"

Hodges smiled nervously. "She and Jackson are great kids."

Wendy laughed. "That's awesome. Really." Smiling at Greg, she added, "They are adorable. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Greg said. Sensing his friends needed a little help, Greg said, "You have any plans for tonight?"

"Oh," Wendy said, surprised. "Well, I was going to treat my sister to dinner and tell her about getting the new job."

"Why not join Hodges and everyone at our house?" Greg asked.

Both Wendy and Hodges looked surprised. "Well..." Hodges said. "I-I'd love for you to come."

Wendy smiled in surprise. "Well, thanks. But I haven't seen my sister today. She wants to know..."

"Bring her over," Greg said. "We'd like to meet her." Hodges nodded in agreement. Greg smiled and said, " Besides, she's got to meet the crew sometime."

Wendy sighed deeply, knowing Greg was right. "Okay. Let me call her and we'll be there around seven?"

"Sounds good," Hodges said before Greg could respond.

Wendy smiled. "Okay."

"Okay," Hodges said.

"Okay," Wendy said with a soft laugh. Greg gave her his address and she thanked him. She smiled at Hodges. "We'll see you later."

"See you later," Hodges said. He smiled as he watched Wendy walk away.

Greg cleared his throat. "The evidence?"

"Hmm?" Hodges said. Greg gestured to the bag in his hand. "Oh! Yeah," Hodges said. "I'll get this processed right away." He headed to the trace lab and looked forward to dinner with Wendy.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I still don't own CSI.**

 **Thanks again csinycastle85 and csijenniferlynn for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bit longer chapter, but I wanted to introduce Wendy's sister...and include another meeting. Please read and review!**

Laughter and the aroma of vegetable lasagna carried through the Sanders house as they waited for Wendy and her family to arrive. Nick sat on the couch reading a book with Jackson as Morgan and Conrad sat on a blanket on the floor with Greta. Greg chatted with Sara and Grissom as he brought the pan of lasagna to the table. Henry, Catherine and Lindsey talked about work as Hodges kept watching the door.

Grissom couldn't help but smile at the sight of Conrad Ecklie with grandchildren. Greg laughed softly. "Bet you thought you'd never see Ecklie with kids."

"Well," Grissom said with a thoughtful smile. "This always was a family." Sara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Papa Eckie, did you know Greta likes her kitty?" Jackson asked.

"Her little kitty," Morgan said as she showed Conrad the toy cat she was holding. "Jackson picked it out when he went shopping with mom and Jerry."

"Oh, yeah," Conrad said. He smiled at his baby granddaughter. "She loves her big brother." Greta cooed.

Hodges glanced at the door as he paced the floor. He was about to see Wendy again. He wished she would arrive so he could tell her how he missed her.

The doorbell rang and Hodges suddenly wanted to be invisible.

Greg walked past and Hodges grabbed his elbow. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Answering the door," Greg said with a smirk.

Hodges rolled his eyes. Greg smiled. "Why don't you get the door?"

Hodges eyes widened. "Well...it's your home."

Greg shook his head and smiled. Hodges released his elbow took a deep breath. Realizing he was getting a second chance to be with Wendy, he opened the door.

Wendy smiled. "Oh. Hi," she said, surprised.

"Hello," Hodges said. He smiled at the woman with Wendy. She had Wendy's eyes and bone structure, and her hair color was about the same.

Wendy cleared her throat. "David Hodges...I want you to meet my sister, Marybeth Derwin. Marybeth, this is David Hodges." She nervously looked at both of them, trying to gauge their reaction.

Marybeth smiled and extended her hand. "Finally! _The_ David Hodges. Great to finally meet you."

Hodges shook her hand. "Uh, thanks. It's great to finally meet you. Great to have Wendy back."

Wendy groaned and Hodges blushed. "It's okay," Marybeth said. "Seriously, she's missed everyone here. So when this job came up and you guys called... I told her we should go for it." She smiled at her blushing sister.

"Well...I'm glad you did." Hodges smiled hesitantly at the two women.

Wendy smiled. "Thank you."

"And welcome," Hodges said. "Welcome to Vegas."

"Thanks," Marybeth said. When Hodges and Wendy stood smiling and staring at each other, Marybeth said, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Hodges and Wendy snapped out of their thoughts as Greg came to the door. "Hi, Wendy."

"Hey!" Wendy said as she hugged Greg. Hodges stepped aside. When Wendy pulled away, she smiled at her sister. "Greg Sanders,I want you to meet my sister. Marybeth, this is Greg."

"Finally," Marybeth said with a smile. "She's talked about the CSI that started in DNA like her. I think you were her inspiration."

Wendy blushed. "I told her you were the DNA tech before you were in the field. Now you're assistant supervisor!"

"Yep," Greg said. "And Wendy's worked hard to get where she is, too. We've all missed her."

"I've missed everyone too," Wendy said as she smiled at Hodges.

Greg and Marybeth smiled at the reunited couple. "Speaking of everyone," Greg said. "They're inside if you'd like to meet them."

"I'd love to," Marybeth said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah," Hodges and Wendy said. They walked in behind Greg and Marybeth.

Jackson came up to Greg. "Hi!" He said.

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "Jackson, this is Wendy's sister. Marybeth, this is my son, Jackson."

"Hello, Jackson," Marybeth said.

"Hi," Jackson said. "Are you a scientist too?"

"Not like Wendy," she said. "I'm a teacher. I teach at the university."

Wendy peered over Greg's shoulder. "Marybeth, you remember I told you Greg has an adorable son?"

Jackson practically jumped into Hodges' arms. Wendy smiled as Hodges hugged the sweet boy. Greg turned and smiled at Wendy. "You want to do the honors?"

"Yes," Wendy said. She smiled at her friends. "Everyone, this is my sister, Marybeth Derwin. You've met Greg and Hodges..." Marybeth smiled as Wendy continued. "This is Nick Stokes, he's my new boss."

Nick shook Marybeth's hand. "Hi. Great to meet you."

"Likewise," Marybeth said.

"And this is Catherine Willows and her daughter Lindsey," Wendy said.

"So you're the lab director?" Marybeth asked Catherine.

"Yes," Catherine said. "I went to work with the FBI for a while, but I came back. It's my home." She smiled at her daughter.

"Sara!" Wendy said as she hugged Sara. She smiled at Grissom. "Oh, it's great to see both of you!"

"Good to see you, Wendy," Grissom said.

Wendy introduced Marybeth to everyone. When Morgan came up to Greg with baby Greta in her arms, Wendy gasped softly and smiled. "Oh, look at her!"

"Hi, Wendy," Morgan said.

"Hi!"

Jackson jumped down and kissed Greta's hand. The baby girl smiled at her brother. "This is my sister!" He happily said.

"Aw!" Wendy said. She smiled at Greg and Morgan. Marybeth smiled at Greg. "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Greg said. He smiled warmly at his wife and children.

"And this is Morgan's father, Sheriff Conrad Ecklie," Wendy said as she introduced her sister. The two smiled and shook hands.

Wendy smiled at the woman with Conrad. "Hello," she said.

Olivia looked over the woman. Hodges cleared his throat. "Wendy Simms...this is my mother, Olivia Hodges."

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked at the woman. Olivia smiled warmly, but wondered about the woman her son never forgot.

"Well, hello," Olivia said warmly. "Welcome back!"

Wendy smiled. "Thank you. And it's so good to finally meet you."

Hodges smiled hesitantly, both anxious and relieved.

Everyone sat down to dinner and Wendy loved catching up with her old friends. Marybeth enjoyed meeting everyone and putting faces with names of people her sister told her about.

Wendy and Hodges kept glancing at each other. Marybeth and the others wondered if they'd actually talk to each other.

"So, Marybeth," Conrad said after what felt like hours to Wendy and Hodges. "You're a psychology teacher?"

"Professor," Wendy corrected.

Marybeth nodded and smiled at her sister. "Yes, I went back to school for my doctorate when Wendy came back to Portland."

"You know, I really admire that," Olivia said. Wendy glanced at her and Hodges.

"Thank you," Marybeth replied.

"Seriously," Olivia said to her skeptical son. "Going back to school is wonderful. I always told David to never stop learning."

Marybeth smiled. "You're right. I tell my daughter the same thing."

"Is she coming to Vegas?" Morgan asked.

Marybeth nodded. "Yes, in a few weeks."

"Is she a teacher too?" Sara asked.

"She wants to be," Marybeth said. She smiled at Jackson. "You may have her as a teacher someday."

"Cool!" Jackson said.

Wendy couldn't stop smiling at Hodges with Jackson and Greta. Seeing him chat and laugh with children was something she thought she'd never see, but Jackson and Hodges clearly liked each other. Hodges glanced up and saw Wendy watching them. "You know, Jackson's probably the best big brother ever," he said.

Wendy raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Really?"

"Well, Nick and I both have older brothers," Morgan said. She smiled at her two children. "But Jackson's been looking out for Greta since before she was born."

"Yeah, he knew she was going to be a girl," Greg added. "We waited until the birth to see if she what we were having. But Jacks kept saying it was a girl, and he was right. I think he really wanted a sister."

"Yes!" Jackson said. "And when she gets bigger, she's gonna play football and stuff with me!"

Everyone smiled. "Well, it sounds like you are a great brother," Wendy said.

After dinner, Marybeth joined everyone in Greg and Morgan's living room. She enjoyed meeting her sister's Vegas friends, and understood why Wendy cared about them. She also loved finally meeting Hodges, and hoped they both might have another chance.

Wendy sat next to Olivia, who was holding Greta on her lap. She found herself liking the woman she'd always wondered about.

Olivia sensed Wendy was uncomfortable. "You know," she said. "David is really doing well."

"Yeah," Wendy said with a sigh. "I'm really pleasantly surprised. N-Not that he's doing well. I mean, he is a good scientist."

"You just thought he'd stay in the lab?" Olivia asked.

Wendy blushed. "Well...yeah. I thought he'd be there and stay with...um..."

Olivia laughed. "Stay in the lab and with his mom?"

Wendy blushed and groaned softly. Olivia laughed softly. "It's okay," she told the young woman. Wendy relaxed slightly.

Olivia smiled at the CSI. "For whatever reason, you and my son didn't get together. But you have a chance now."

Wendy looked at Hodges as he chatted with Jackson and Grissom. She smiled softly, realizing how much she missed him.

"For what it's worth," Olivia added. "You are an improvement on the last woman in his life."

"The Italian woman?" Wendy asked.

"Elisabetta," Olivia said with a nod. "She was lovely, but I always thought she wasn't right for him. And I think he rushed into it."

Wendy nodded. "Morgan said he got her to pretend to be his fiancé."

Olivia laughed. "He also told me he was in charge of the lab."

Wendy groaned softly. "That sounds like him."

Hodges smiled when he saw Wendy chatting with his mom. Olivia smiled at her son. "From everything I've heard from Henry, Greg, Morgan and Conrad," Olivia said to Wendy. "You saw through the acts. And you cared about my son for who he is. That's why I accept you."

Wendy smiled and sighed with relief. "Thank you. I-I don't know what's going to happen..."

"You have a second chance with him," Olivia said. "Don't take that for granted."

"I won't," Wendy said confidently.

Hodges wondered what his mom and Wendy were talking about when Jackson plopped down on the couch next to him. "I like Aunt Wendy," Jackson said. "She's nice!"

"Yes, she is," Hodges said with a thoughtful smile. "I think it'll be good to have her back."

Greta fussed softly and Greg took her from Olivia. "I think someone's ready for bed."

"Oh," Wendy said as Greg cradled his daughter. Jackson walked over and rubbed his sister's back. "It's okay," he said.

Hodges smiled as Wendy watched Greg and his children. Marybeth also smiled at the sight.

"You know," Marybeth said to Greg. "This has really been wonderful, but I really should be going."

Hodges stood. "You really have to go?"

Wendy smiled softly. "Yes," Marybeth said. "I know that sweet little girl needs to go to sleep." She smiled at the baby fighting sleep in Greg's arms. "Mr. Sanders.."

"Oh, please," Greg said and extended his hand. "It's Greg. Really glad you could come."

"Thanks," Marybeth said with a smile.

Wendy stood and hugged everyone. "It's going to be great having you back," Nick said.

"Yeah," Wendy said. "Thanks for calling me. I really missed everyone."

Hodges smiled at Wendy. "Welcome back," he said.

Wendy smiled. "Thanks."

Marybeth smiled as she watched her sister with her old friends. "I think Vegas agrees with her."

"We really missed her," Greg said honestly. "And I bet she's happy you're here too."

"Yeah," Marybeth said with a nod. "I think we'll like it here."

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own CSI.**

 **Thanks again to csinycastle85 and csijenniferlynn for the reviews! If you like the story, please leave a review! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The next evening, Wendy arrived at the lab early. She was pleasantly surprised to have her old locker, and gathered everything in her kit to be ready for the night's shift.

Sara came in and smiled at her old friend. "Hi! Welcome back!"

"Thank you," Wendy said. "Great to be back."

"Your sister get settled in okay?"

"Yeah, she did. And she wanted me to thank everyone again. She had a good time meeting you and everyone."

"We enjoyed meeting her. She said something about your niece coming to Vegas?"

"Yeah, she'll probably be here next month." Wendy looked at her colleague. "Hey...Sara? Why did you come back?"

Sara sighed quietly. "Well...after everything that happened, I realized I missed everyone. Like D.B. said..."

"D.B.?"

"Oh, D.B. Russell. He was brought in after Ray's...you know."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyway," Sara continued. "D.B. really brought the team back together. Nick still calls everyone together for family meetings like D.B. used to." Wendy smiled, and Sara continued. "I told D.B. why I left a few years ago...and why I came back. He was a great boss, and he turned out to be a good friend. He said that just proves I'm stronger than I know."

"He was right," Wendy said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Sara replied.

Wendy tentatively asked, "Henry said you and Grissom got back together?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. We took a break, but he came back to help us solve the bombings a few months ago. We...found each other again. Got a second chance."

Sara's words sunk in as Wendy knew she was getting her own second chance with Hodges. "That is so great," she said.

"Thanks."

As Wendy turned to Sara after numbly putting her jacket in her locker, Hodges walked in. He smiled at Wendy. "Now there's a welcome sight," he said softly.

Sara smiled as Wendy turned and smiled at the man she thought she'd lost. "Hello to you too," Wendy said.

With a small laugh, Sara said, "I'll meet you guys in Nick's office." She left the two quietly staring at each other.

Wendy shut her locker door. "So..." She said.

"Yeah," Hodges said. He cleared his throat. "Sara tell you about family meetings?" He winced at his attempt at small talk.

Wendy pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes, she mentioned something about your former boss doing that."

"D.B.," Hodges said. "He's a good man."

"Sounds like it," Wendy said.

As they stood in awkward silence, Henry came in. "Hey!" He said to Wendy. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you!" Wendy said as she hugged Henry.

Hodges smiled as he watched the two friends. He had to admit that he missed Wendy and Henry's friendship.

Wendy pulled away and smiled. "So...do we have a family meeting, or...?"

Henry laughed softly. "Maybe later. I think Nick's about ready to hand out assignments, though." He glanced at Hodges. "You might be working with one of us, since you're the senior CSI."

Wendy laughed as Hodges rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that," Wendy said. "But it is good to be home."

"Good to have you back," Henry said. "I've got to get my stuff, but I'll see you in Nick's office. It used to be Grissom's office, remember?"

"Yeah," Wendy said. "He still share it with Greg?"

"And Sara," Hodges said. "W-When she's in town. It was the least Nick could do." Hodges winced again.

Before Wendy could ask what he meant, Henry said, "Sara applied to be team supervisor. Then the bombings happened."

"Oh, yeah," Wendy said. "I heard about those on the news."

"Anyway, after D.B. left, Sara was promoted. And she promoted us," Henry said with a smile to Hodges.

Hodges smirked. "Nick was named Grave Shift supervisor," he explained. "And when Sara left to find Grissom, Ecklie appointed Catherine to run the lab."

"That is awesome," Wendy said honestly. "Seriously, I'm proud of you guys."

"Thank you," Hodges said.

"Thanks," Henry said. He nervously glanced between the two. "We'll...I'll be in Nick's office." He turned and briskly walked out the door.

Wendy and Hodges stared at each other. After several moments, Wendy finally said, "I really am happy for you."

"Thank you," Hodges said honestly. "I'll bet you thought I'd never get out of the lab."

Wendy smiled and sighed. "Well...yes. But you worked your way up. You and Henry both."

"Yeah," Hodges said with a smile. "Thank you." He thought about asking what she and his mom were talking about at last night's dinner, but Greg came in.

"There you are," he said to his colleagues. "Welcome back, Wendy."

"Thank you."

Greg glanced at the two, wondering if they'd start over. "Hate to cut your reunion short, but Nick has our assignments."

Hodges snapped out of his thoughts. "Coming."

"Be right there," Wendy said. Greg headed to the office.

Hodges smiled and stepped aside. Wendy smiled. "Thanks."

"Shall we?" Hodges asked. Wendy walked to Nick's office with Hodges following behind.

When they arrived, the rest of the team was waiting. They greeted Wendy and Hodges.

"Okay," Nick said. "First off, welcome back, Wendy." Everyone cheered and Wendy smiled. "Next," Nick said, "Wendy, you're on the 419 in Green Valley with Henry and Greg." He grinned at the three former DNA techs working together. "Oh, and Henry...for the time being, you and Hodges are still on double duty. Catherine and Ecklie are still interviewing lab techs."

"So the rats still run the lab," Hodges said. Wendy gave him a bemused smile.

Nick and Greg rolled their eyes and smiled. "Hodges," Nick said. "I need you and Sara on the possible 419 in Summerlin. Guy said his friend DFO'd."

"Got it," Sara said. Hodges snatched the assignment slip from her hand.

"Lindsey, Morgan and I have a possible 419 on Tropicana," Nick continued. "Everybody clear?"

"Yeah," everyone said.

Everyone filed out and headed to their assignments. Wendy watched as Hodges argued with Sara about who would drive. Both couldn't help but feel that they were where they belonged.

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I still don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you again so much for the reviews csinycastle85 and csijenniferlynn! If you like this chapter, please review! Hope you enjoy!**

Hodges numbly processed the scene with Sara, still thinking about Wendy. He had wished to see her again and say everything he wished he'd said when she told him she was leaving. He thought if he was stronger, he would've made her stay. But he knew they'd both grown in the time she'd been away.

Sara came over after interviewing a neighbor with Detective Crawford. "Right now, it's looking straightforward," she said. "Guy said our victim had a bitter fight with an old girlfriend. Crawford's tracking her down."

"Good," Hodges said. "She could've come back from seeing her sister," he absentmindedly added.

"Uh...yeah," Sara said. "Or she could've just killed him and took off. Neighbors say they had a volatile relationship."

"He had something good and didn't realize it," Hodges said.

Sara narrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah. Are you still talking about..."

"How do you do it?" Hodges suddenly asked. Sara's eyes widened and Hodges sighed. He added, "You and Grissom had something great. Then it was gone. Now you're back together and you _know_ you belong together!"

Sara's features softened and she smiled. "Not everyone gets a second chance. When you do...don't take it for granted."

Hodges sighed. "I had something with Wendy and... I let it go. I've always wondered what would happen if I ever saw her again or if she ever came back. Now she's back and... I want to tell her everything."

Sara put her arm around Hodges. "You're getting a new chance. And you know...as good as it is that you know what you need to do, I'm not who you should be talking to."

Hodges sighed and nodded, knowing Sara was right. He knew that he needed to see Wendy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy and Henry finished their scene and returned to the lab. "I'll get these done as soon as I can," Henry said as he headed to the DNA lab.

"Okay," Wendy said. "Doc should be ready to post the body soon." She smiled when she saw Greg on his phone talking to Doc's wife.

"Hey!" Greg said on the phone. "It's okay. I miss you too. But we'll be home soon. I love you, sweet girl." He blew a kiss. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me talk to her. Yeah. She's still working a scene with Nick." He laughed softly. "Yeah. Jackson get to bed okay? Good. Thank you again for doing this. All right. Bye-bye."

"Kids okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. "Jacks is asleep, and Greta wants to stay awake. Judy...Doc Robbins' wife...she's watching the kids. She's really been a big help."

"Aw, that's good," Wendy said. She sighed deeply. "I want to thank you."

Greg raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Well," she began. "Things were good...uh, in Portland. I love my job, but..."

"Missed Vegas?" Greg asked.

Wendy nodded. "This place...I really had a home here."

Greg leaned back in his chair. "And...Hodges?"

Wendy sighed and nodded. "I dated a few guys. One was kind of serious. But...he knew that I couldn't forget someone. So, when you guys called...I wanted to know what would happen if I came back. Not just as a CSI, but could we..."

Greg pursed his lips and sighed. "We know you're the right person for the team. And you and Hodges really had something. Not everyone gets a second chance."

Wendy smiled softly and nodded. She knew she was getting another chance, and hoped Hodges would let them go forward.

* * *

Hodges and Sara returned to the lab as Wendy and Henry were in autopsy. As he came in, Hodges heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Wendy's sister Marybeth.

"Hi," he said as Marybeth approached him and Sara.

"Hi," she said. "Can I... Do you have a minute?"

Surprised, Hodges said, "Sure. Would you like to sit down?" Marybeth nodded as Sara patted Hodges' arm. "I'll see you in the office. Good to see you again, Marybeth."

"You too," Marybeth said as Sara walked away. Hodges led Marybeth to some chairs in the lobby.

"So," Hodges sighed. "Is everything okay?"

Marybeth sighed softly. "I want to thank you."

Hodges looked confused. "For dinner? Greg and Morgan are great people..."

"No...I mean, yes, they are great people..." Marybeth took a deep breath. "Wendy... I love my sister."

Hodges nodded. "And you want to know if I am going to hurt her."

Marybeth sighed deeply. "She always told me about you. How you always wanted to be the boss and sucked up to Mr...Grissom, was it?"

"Sara's husband," Hodges said, blushing deeply. "You met him last night."

Marybeth smiled softly as Hodges blushed. "But...Wendy also told me that you're one of the best scientists she knows."

Hodges smiled softly at the compliment. "Thanks."

Sighing deeply, Marybeth said, "When Wendy accepted the job in Portland, I was having a rough time. My husband and I split up. I guess I needed my sister there. And she's a good CSI. But...she missed Vegas. She missed you."

"I missed her," Hodges said honestly.

"I know," Marybeth said. "Wendy... Wendy is a good CSI and she made friends. Even went out with a few guys." She smiled as Hodges nodded a bit sadly. "But they never lasted. It was kind of like... I don't know, going through the motions."

Hodges nodded. "I know the feeling."

"But last night," Marybeth said. "When she saw you, it was...she came alive again."

"So did I."

Marybeth smiled. "So why don't you two talk to each other?"

Hodges smiled. "Why don't we?"

Marybeth suppressed a laugh and looked up to see her sister walking past. She smiled at Wendy and then at Hodges.

"Now's your chance."

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I still don't own CSI.**

 **Last chapter! I may write more Wendy and Hodges stories in the future! And thank you again for the reviews!**

Wendy looked up from the file she was reading and saw her sister chatting with Hodges. She froze, slightly embarrassed that her sister was intervening in the relationship.

Hodges looked at the woman he loved. He realized Marybeth was right - now was his chance. He took a deep breath and stood, never taking his eyes off Wendy.

Sighing softly, Wendy closed the file and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Marybeth, I cannot believe you came here and you two..."

Hodges walked to Wendy and put his arms around her. Before she could say anything else, Hodges kissed her passionately. For a few moments, there was no one else in the lab.

When they pulled apart for air, both were breathless and every doubt they had floated away.

As Wendy blinked her eyes and tried to find words, for once Hodges knew what to say.

"I have wished every day that I had gone after you or begged you to stay," he said. "I wish I hadn't waited even this long to tell you I'm glad you're back. But more than anything, I know I have something with you that I've never had with anyone. And I don't want to lose that. I know we've got a lot to make up for, but I am never letting you go again. I've been in love with you from day one, and I can't lose you again."

Wendy blinked and looked dreamily at Hodges. When she finally found her voice, all she could say was, "Huh?"

Hodges relaxed and smiled softly. "I had something amazing, and I never should have let you go."

Wendy smiled, then narrowed her eyebrows. "You thought about me even when you had a gorgeous Italian fiancé?"

"Yes!" Hodges said. "I thought I'd lost you forever. And no one else could even come close to you."

"Really?" Wendy asked. "Because I went out a few times, but something was missing. And when this CSI job came up, I wondered if I was too late."

"So did I," Hodges said. "But we're not too late."

Wendy felt like her heart was doing somersaults. She looked into Hodges' eyes and both felt nervous and relieved.

"You sure?" Wendy squeaked. Hodges sighed quietly. "I mean, it's been what, five years?" Wendy asked. "I mean, yes a lot has happened. But I know I've never stopped thinking about you."

Now Hodges felt almost giddy. "Whatever happens, as long as I'm with you, I can do anything."

Wendy smiled and gazed at the man she thought she'd given up forever.

In the silence, they didn't see practically the entire lab had gathered in the lobby and was watching. Everyone smiled as they watched the two reconnecting.

Judy brought Jackson and Greta to see Morgan and Greg just as everyone gathered around the oblivious couple. Jackson stared at Hodges and Wendy. After a few moments, he said, "Uncle Hodges, are you okay?"

Hodges and Wendy startled slightly and looked into each other's eyes. "I've never been better," Hodges said.

"Me too," Wendy said.

Everyone smiled. Jackson tugged on Greg's shirt. "Daddy, they're gonna kiss again?"

Wendy, Hodges and everyone laughed. "I think so," Marybeth said with a smile.

"Well..." Hodges and Wendy said at the same time. They leaned into a kiss, ignoring the cheers of their friends and coworkers. Jackson simply covered his eyes with his hands and said, "Ew!"

When they pulled away, the love in their eyes shone. Both laughed at their friends cheering for them. "All right," Wendy playfully said. "Back to work!"

Their coworkers groaned and went back to their tasks. Wendy smiled and laid her head on Hodges' chest. Hodges wrapped his arms around Wendy, determined not to let her go.

Jackson rushed up to the couple before Greg and Morgan could stop him. "Uncle Hodges, are you gonna show Wendy cool science stuff in the lab, like we did the other day?"

Hodges smiled at the little boy. "Yeah. But Wendy might know some cool science stuff, too." Wendy shook her head and smiled.

"Cool!" Jackson said. "But don't let 'em conk you on the head." Hodges smiled, remembering how they were experimenting with bicarbonate bombs when Wendy first came back.

Jackson smiled at Wendy. "I like that you're gonna work with Uncle Hodges and my mama and daddy and everybody."

"Aw, me too," Wendy said, smiling at the sweet boy.

"Uncle Hodges, aren't you happy?" Jackson innocently asked.

Staring into Wendy's beautiful face, Hodges smiled and said, " Yes, I am. "

"Me too," Wendy said.

The moment ended when both Hodges' and Wendy's cell phones chimed.

"Guess we'd better get to work," Wendy said.

"Yeah," Hodges replied.

Both agreed to meet at the end of their shifts. Wendy hugged her sister and Marybeth said goodbye to everyone.

As Jackson, Greg, Morgan and Greta went to Greg's office for lunch, Jackson spotted Wendy watching Hodges in the Trace Lab. He tugged at Wendy's jacket. "Aunt Wendy, I'm glad you're here."

Wendy smiled at the smiling boy, then looked back at Hodges. The former lab tech looked up and smiled warmly. "So am I," Wendy said, feeling truly happy.

 **The End**


End file.
